New Name, New Life
by TheOverlookedFangirlingSwiftie
Summary: When the NCIS team shows up to a crime scene in Boston, Boston PD thinks it's an open-and-shut case, but it's not as simple as it seems. It appears to be another Patty Doyle copy-cat. Little did they know their Medical Examiner looks a lot like a former agent of the MCRT. Is Maura Kate? What will become of these two teams? Jibbs, Kibbs, McAbby, Tiva, Jeanne/Tony, and a little Tate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As a treat for waiting so patiently, here's a crossover fic. Rizzoli & Isles/ NCIS. Yay! (sarcasm) **

**Still Don't own anything! Wish I did!**

**Time Period: NCIS Season 4, Rizzoli and Isles Season 2.**

**For the purpose of this, Jenny knows about Shannon and Kelly, but Gibbs didn't "retire."**

**Enjoy, K.**

Jane's POV:

Ring. Ring. Ring. My phone chirps noisily.

"Humph." I pick it up, noticing Korsack's name on the caller ID. "It's too early, Vince. What's up?" I moan.

"Three things Rizzoli, first of all, how'd you know was me? Second of all, it is too early to get up, it's three am, but last, but not least, we have a body." He sighs.

"Where?" I perk up, completely ignoring his other comments.

"4 South Market Street." He says slowly.

"That's Faneuil Hall, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, the body's outside. By the way, does Maura dye her hair?" He asks quickly.

"Not that I know of, why do you want to know?" I slur, still half-asleep.

"No reason, just tell Maura to head in to the precinct, she doesn't need to come to the scene." He sounds jumpy.

"Okay, I'll let her know. I'll see you in a couple minutes." I promised, confused.

A few minutes later I'm on my way to the scene, so I call Maura.

"Dr. Isles." She sounds so official.

"Maur, it's me, Jane." I told her.

"Hey, Jane. Did I miss Korsack's call?" She worries.

"No, he says to head straight to the office, I don't know why." I apologize.

"Call me when you do, I'll head in now." She orders.

"I will. Bye." I promise her.

"Bye." She hangs up.

When I arrive at the scene, I see Korsack, Frankie, Frost and Cavanaugh. They are all standing in front of the corpse like a human shield. Frankie's got this look on his face that's a mix of an apology and fear.

"What's wrong, Frankie? Vince? Is anyone going to tell me?" I am met with resounding silence.

"Then let me see the body." I hissed.

Frankie steps aside and mumbles, "Sorry."

I look at him. "Sorry for what?" I ask and then turn back towards the body. In a Navy commander's uniform, a mid-aged woman has an ice pick protruding from her chest. Underneath the pick, a note and a picture is stabbed through.

"Patty." I curse under my breath. Looking at Vince, I snap, "Why isn't Dr. Isles here?" `I complain.

"This is our case, that's why." A tall, gray-haired man with a no-nonsense look on his face says as he walks up to me. He is flanked by a medium height brown-haired man, who looks like he'd rather be somewhere else. Then, a shorter brown-haired man, with a shorter haircut and a boyish face, jogs up, out of breath.

"You are?" My voice trails off.

"Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS." The gray-haired man explains as he holds out a badge.

"That stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." A woman with dark brown, almost black, hair, who I didn't see before, answered, rolling her eyes. Between her accent, her skin tone and the way she stumbled along the words, she was obviously from another country.

"It's only like the FBI or the CIA if you have dyslexia. By the way, I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony." The taller of the two brunette guys flirts with me.

"I'm good. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. Why are you here?" I snap, angrily. I hate people messing with my cases.

"Jane, behave." Lieutenant Cavanaugh scolds me.

Turning to the Feds, he introduces himself. "I'm Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

Korsack extends his hand, "Detective Vince Korsack, pleased to meet you."

The gray-haired Special Agent, Gibbs, shakes it stiffly.

"I'm Detective Frost." My African-American partner speaks up.

"I'm Frank Rizzoli, call me Frankie." My brother chirps in.

"Rizzoli, Rizzoli. Are you two related? I'm Special Agent McGee, by the way. You can call me Tim." The shorter Special Agent with the boyish face asked.

"Yep, I'm her brother and the reason they have the nepotism rule at the precinct." Frankie jokes.

"Actually, you're the reason they took away the snack machines, Frankie." I correct him.

"Hardee Har Har." Frankie retorts.

"Ziva David, Mossad Liaison with NCIS." The foreign woman introduces herself, pronouncing the 'I's like 'e's.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Mossad. That's Israel, right?" Korsack confirms.

"Yeah." Ziva says surprised.

"Wow Vince, I didn't know Maurapedia was here." I teased him. Ziva looks over at Tony, confused, and he just shrugged.

"Our Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, knows absolutely random facts like that. I was joking." I explain.

"Speaking of Medical Examiners, where's Ducky?" Special Agent Gibbs asks.

"Dunno, boss. Palmer probably got lost." Tony says quickly.

"You have a ME named Ducky?" I chuckle.

"That's a childhood nickname that stuck. Dr. Mallard, pleased to meet you." A stout man in glasses and a beige fedora placed neatly upon his gray hair walks up.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asks.

"Calm down, Jethro. I just got here." Dr. Mallard shakes his head at the Special Agent.

"Jethro?" Frost bursts out.

"It's my middle name. Only two people besides my ex-wives can call me that: Ducky here and our very own Madam Director Shepard." Gibbs spits out the last name.

"Before you ask, there are three ex-wives, and don't mention the Director if you value your life." Tony warns us.

"Anyways, cause of death appears to be the ice pick jammed into her chest. The picture is of a baby girl and a man holding her, maybe her father. The note says 'She's not who you think she is. She's even a natural brunette, not blonde.'" Ducky reads off.

"So we find who the picture is of…" Tim begins.

"No need. That's our medical examiner, Maura Isles, and her biological dad, the crime boss, Patty Doyle." I groan. Tony seems amused at the idea that Maura's father is a crime boss.

"I'll need to talk to her when we go back to your precinct. Abby, our forensic analyst, should already be there." Gibbs notes. "Move!" He barks at the others. They scurry away quickly.

**A/N: What'd you think? Good? Review, please! New update on its way. K**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: K Here. New Chapter's right here. Don't own anything. Never did, Never will. If I did, Jenny Shepard wouldn't be dead and Lauren Holly would be Queen. Just sayin'. Thanks to my 3 reviewers! Love ya all! **

When we made it to the precinct, I fetch Maura with Special Agent McGee. "Please excuse Tony's behavior, he's naturally obnoxious." He pleads.

We walk in silence until we reach Maura's office. When I walk in, Tim makes choking noises then states, "I have to call my boss."

He runs out of the room. Maura looks at me confused. I shrug. He walks back in, looking like he's seen a ghost. "My boss wants to talk to you. Upstairs." He says sharply, without any emotion.

"Patty." I say.

She nods and we travel to the squad room in silence. When we walk in, I look over to Maura and she looks like she's hiding something. The entire room is silent. Finally, Tony chokes out, "Kate?!"

I look at her with utter confusion on my face, but she is staring intently at the ground.

"Um. My name's Maura Isles. You must me confusing me with someone." As she says it, the Boston PD staff looks confused and the NCIS Agents look suspiciously at her. Too bad she has a turtleneck on today, hiding the hives if they are there.

"We were there guys. We know what happened. This is Dr. Isles, not Kate." Gibbs speaks up, but it is clear that he doesn't believe it.

"Two things, boss. First of all, there is no such thing as a coincidence. Second of all, how are you going to tell Abby? She's not over Kate yet and she just forgave Ziva." Tim looks away as he points that out.

"Dunno yet, have to call the Director." He leaves.

"Jethro." Duck calls out. "Don't be so pig-headed." I stare at him in utter disbelief that anyone would talk to Gibbs that way, with confidence.

"Anyways, let's get down to business. Everyone but Dr. Isles get out." Lieutenant Cavanaugh orders. "Gibbs will ask you a few questions when he gets off the phone. "

"With his girlfriend…" Tony mumbles.

SMACK! Gibbs hits the back of Dinozzo's head. "Say that again, we'll both kill you." The Director's voice chirps through the phone. Gibbs hangs up the phone. "Got it, Dinozzo?"He growls.

"Yes, Boss." We all quickly exit as he replies, with fear in his eyes.

Standing outside the squad room, Tony turns to Tim and orders, "Probie, go get me a soda."

Tim looks him in the eye and says, "Ziva's Probie now. Tell her to."

Tony laughs at the idea, "She'd kill me. Go get me a soda, McProbie." He repeats.

"I'll show you where they are." Frost volunteers quickly.

I walk over to Ziva. She looks bored. I try to start a conversation, "So how'd you become a liaison for NCIS?"

She looks at me murderously, then replies, "A year and a half ago, I needed a change."

"Okay. I'll ask a different sort of question. Is Maura in trouble?" I wonder.

"Depends on what she did." ZIva replies, then stares at the others for a second.

When Tim and Frost return, I walk back over. Tony smiles at me, "How was talking to our ninja assassin?" He asks.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm not interested in you. She seems nice." I laugh at his reaction.

"Nice is one word for it." He nods, sarcastically.

I begin to open my mouth to ask who Kate is, but before I have a chance, Gibbs opens the door and says, "You all can come in now."

While the rest of the group is hesitating, I rush into the room and sit next to Maura. I put my arm around her shoulder, not bothering to worry how it may look. "Look at me." I tell her.

Her big eyes peer into mine and she sniffles. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried, Patty Doyle is in prison, so we have another copycat." This time, I can tell she's hiding something, but I know now's not the time to push her.

"She'll survive." The Lead Special Agent says heartlessly. I am beginning to really dislike him. "However, we need a lead for this case. Does anyone have any ideas?" He continues.

"Um, boss, can I talk…" Special Agent DiNozzo begins.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh interrupts him with, "This is our case, not yours."

Ziva laughs, before starting, "May I have the honors?" When Gibbs nods, she continues with "Navy personnel. Navy Cops." She points at the NCIS team. "Our case."

Gibbs cuts in with, "It is a joint investigation due to the orders of SecNav and our Director ." His lip curls again, "We have lead."

The Boston PD staff groans, but relents. "Now, Boss. Can we talk outside, please?" Tony tries again.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said here, or it can wait." Gibbs orders. Tony sighs and picks up his phone

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Look at the picture I found on Kate's desk the day…" His voice broke. He scrolls through some photos on his phone, then lifts it up and turns it around. On his computer screen is the exact picture that was pinned on the dead woman's body. It is the picture of Maura as a baby in her father's arms.

**A/N: Cliffy? Kind of? Review please! K**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya, all. I want to give a big shout-out to my new beta,Esquinzo. My new beta is fantastic. I mean, reading like 5 chapters in a single night! Thanks so much. By the way, don't own anything. Lot be different if I did. (Including Kate and Jenny). Here's the next chapter. As to your reviews, along with the questions about Rizzles, Right now they are not, but sometime in the story they will. So, yeah. Review, please. TODA!**

Gibbs turns to Maura and stares at her with a menacing look in his eyes. I stand up quickly, I say calmly, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this."

"Hiya, Gibbs!" At that moment, a dark-haired, bubbly Goth burst through the door. "I'm late, I know, I'm sorry… Never apologize, It's a sign of weakness, I know… Hey, it's Kate!" She picks Maura up in a giant bear hug, and Maura looks uncomfortable.

"Abs, I need you to stop strangling Dr. Isles." Gibbs pleads with her. This must be Abby, who Gibbs mentioned earlier.

She looks at him like he's gone crazy, "Dr. Isles? Are you blind? This is Kate!" She says with utmost certainty.

"Okay, everybody STOP!" I yell. "Please tell me who Kate is, and why you think my best friend is her."

I look around. Tim has tears in his eyes, and he is slowly blinking his eyes like he's trying to see through an illusion. Tony is staring back and forth between Maura and I. Abby is just looking at Maura with this huge smile on her face, albeit the tears running down her face. Gibbs is staring at his flip phone, and over his shoulder, I see a contact pulled up, by the name of Jen. I wonder for a second who Gibbs has any hesitation talking to. I am distracted though by the Israeli woman, Ziva David. She is staring at Tony, with this fiercely protective look on her face. Before I have time to ponder what is up between the two of them, my phone rings. Picking it up, I see it is Dennis, one of the security guards at the front entrance.

"Hey Dennis, what's up?" I say, my voice shaky.

"Hey Rizzoli, there's a redhead here that says she's supposed to be in the squad room with Cavanaugh. He's not answering his phone. She's the director of some Navy thing." He reports.

"NCIS?" I ask, deciding this is the worst case ever.

"Um, yeah. Can she come up? Are you with Cavanaugh?" He asks nervously.

"I am. You can send Director Shepard up." I say the last part a little louder, purposely making Agent Gibbs cringe. I hang up.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Tony whispers.

Director Shepard walks into the room. "Jethro? If you are debating calling someone, don't get into an argument. I could hear Dt. Rizzoli over the phone when you accidently called me, good thing I was on my way here."

"Now will someone please tell me who Kate is and why you think she's my best friend?" I burst out again. My colleagues look at me with shocked looks on their faces, but I don't care. This whole 'Kate' debacle is driving me up the wall.

In a hushed whisper, Tony starts talking, "Four years ago, Caitlin Todd resigned from the Secret Service. During her final days there, she worked a case with NCIS. At the end of the case, when she resigned, Gibbs offered her a job. She was a fine agent. Her days protecting the President helped her notice the little things. After a year of being an agent, a terrorist snuck into NCIS to steal evidence. He took Ducky and his assistant at the time, Gerald, hostage. He ordered Ducky to order Abby to bring all the evidence to the morgue. However, Abby had a fear of autopsy at the time, so Kate volunteered. The terrorist, who we later found out was named Ari Haswari…" At this, Ziva chokes slightly, then sits down.

"Ari Haswari figured out this was Kate, not Abby, and got mad at Ducky for tricking him. To punish him, he shot out one of Gerald's shoulders. He took Kate hostage."

Gibbs speaks up, "I'll take this part. NCIS raided the morgue. I had Ari in front of me. I shot, but didn't hit him. I only helped his story. He escaped, leaving me nothing but a single picture we got before he shot out the camera."

Tony starts again, "Months later, Ari kidnaps Kate again to have her tell him which plane is Air Force One. She refused. He, for some unknown reason, didn't harm her." He breathes deeply and wipes the tears off his face.

Ziva pipes in, "He had a thing for Kate. That's why."

"How do you know? You joined afterwards." I ask suspiciously.

"I would know. We told each other everything. He was my half-brother." Her voice stays solid, even though she's crying. Suddenly, I feel like a jerk.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I reply.

"Back to the story," Tim cuts in, holding Abby's hand tightly. I look over at Gibbs and notice his clenched jaw. "Two years and a couple days ago, Ari helped a terrorist cell send off a rocket filled with explosives. We stopped it. Two years ago, to the day, we were tracking Ari, and it led us to this rooftop. I was on the ground, but Tony, Gibbs and Kate were on the roof."

Tony clears his throat. "Ari shot once, at Gibbs. Kate, being his protective detail, jumped in front of the bullet and caught it in her vest, When we helped her up, Gibbs took her off protective detail. I was standing there, staring at her, cracking a joke, and suddenly my face was full of blood. A bullet had gone straight through her brains. She was gone." Tony stops.

"And Ari?" Frost asks.

"Dead. I shot him when he tried to kill me in my basement." Gibbs explains. I can see Ziva's eyes boring into his skull.

"Kate's dead. Maura's alive. Why do you think they're the same person?" Vince asks.

"Here's why." Director Shepard pulls out her phone. There are two pictures on the screen. On the right is Maura. On the left, there is a girl who could be Maura's twin, except her hair is straight and a chocolate-brown color.

"Oh." Frankie supplies.

"Yeah, but there is something you can't change: your fingerprints. Can we check yours?" Abby asks Maura.

"Sure, I would be happy to clear this up." Our medical examiner replies. Abby holds out a piece of paper. Gripping it tightly, Maura presses her right index finger onto it, then hands it back.

"Alrighty then, I'll just take this down to the lab and run it against Kate's, which is in AFIS." Abby says happily.

"Okay." I can't help but notice the worry that crosses Maura's face as she says this.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, guys. Uh, a great Jibbs scene is coming next chapter, I think. I would tell you about it, but that would ruin all my fun. Next chapter is coming on Monday. Review, please. Thanks. Thank you, Esquinzo, once more. K  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 (Kinda Long,

**A/N: Sorry for this mishap. Thanks for the PMs guys. Enjoy! K  
><strong>

15 MINUTES LATER…

Ring! My phone chimes and I pick it up before it can ring again, "Detective Rizzoli." I answer.

"It's Gibbs. Results are in for the fingerprints. Keep everyone in the squad room. Abby's coming up." The gruff voice on the phone orders.

"Okay." I hang up, then scan the room. "Where's Director Shepard?"

"She's outside the door. She needs a private word with Agent Gibbs before we begin." Frankie explains.

"Okay, before I read the results, let's eavesdrop on Mommy and Daddy." Abby says as she bursts into the room. "I can read lips. Mommy's saying 'Jethro...' and Daddy's saying 'Jen...' Then, Mommy says, 'We may be in Massachusetts, but we are still on the job.' Daddy's mad. He says, 'You know, Madame Director, you said that the first day in Marseilles, only you weren't talking about Massachusetts then.' Woah, Mommy's mad, really, really mad. 'You have to use the two names I despise, Jethro.' She fumes. 'Yep, basically. Plus, if I can't call you Jen, you can't call me Jethro.' Daddy says. Abby takes a breath.

There's no more need for her to read lips. You can hear Gibbs and the Director arguing through the solid oak door.

"Why can't I call you Jethro? Shannon did." Director Shepard yells.

"How do you know about Shannon?" Gibbs falls back into interrogation mode. Abby cracks the door.

"Mike Franks. He told me about Kelly, too. Jethro, if you had told me…" The redhead breaks off. Abby widens the crack in the door.

"What? You wouldn't have left me? You wouldn't have disappeared, leaving me nothing but a 'Dear John' letter and some memories and your coat? It shouldn't matter, Jen. You know what, I'm done with this. You chose your career over me. Sorry, no, over us. Now live with that choice." He's yelling again. Abby opens the door completely.

"That was nine years ago. I was tired of people saying I only thought with my heart, okay? As soon as I left, I regretted it. You can ask Ziva, she was with me not too long afterwards." She says barely a whisper.

"She's right, Gibbs. All she said when guys approached her was 'I left my ability to love in Paris. I left the only man I'll ever love in an airplane in another country.' I remember it word for word." Ziva steps forward. Gibbs gives her the most frightening stare I've ever seen. It's the one he obviously saves for the most heinous criminals, and anyone who interrupts his personal conversations.

"Did I invite you to join the conversation, David?" Gibbs screeches. The Director lays a hand on his arm, but he just steps away. "Let's get the results, solve the case, so I can go back to my basement. I have a new boat to build, I know just what to name her." He glares towards the Director.

"Really, Jethro? You didn't use that one eight years ago? I'm so insulted. For a second, I believed you cared." She sneers.

"No, because I was working on the Diane…" He pauses as Tony whispers to me, "Ex-wife Numero Uno."

Gibbs coughs, then says, "Now, I'm working on the Kelly." To this, Tony only shrugs. " I also did the Stephanie." Gibbs says while Tony holds 3 fingers up.

"Go ahead, Jethro. Name a boat after me, then burn it. See if I care. We've obviously reached an impasse. Solve this case." The Director strides into the room, while shouting at him. He just waits outside the door.

"Results?" She snaps at Abby.

"83% of children who overhear their parents fighting…" She starts.

"Just drop it, Miss Scuito. It's not going to happen. We made decisions years ago, that set that in stone. What are the results?" Jen sighs.

"Fine." The unhappy frown on her face makes me pity her. Slowly, she opens the crisp, white paper that is in folded in thirds in her hand. Her eyes scan the paper, then her jaw drops. Like, literally drops. "Oh my god, how is this possible?"

"What? Hey Abby, get to the point." Tony groans.

"Uh,uh. Only el jefe can tell me to get to the point. Tony, you can wait."

"Fine. Abs, get to the point." Gibbs voice rings out as he steps into the room, directly behind the Director.

"Yes, sir." She mock-salutes to him. He only stares back. "The results are that Maura Isles and Caitlin Todd are the same person."

I look over at Maura, I mean Kate. I'm just going to continue calling her Maura. Maura is looking at the NCIS team with tears in her eyes. I realize that I never really knew where she was before she got here. I am truly a terrible friend. I should have known she had this whole other life. Looking around the room, I see looks of surprise and hurt. On Ziva's face, I see something else: jealousy, maybe? But why? I think about it for a second. Then it hits me! She probably thinks that Maura is going to steal Tony away. Ziva kind of is Kate's replacement. "So what does this mean, in general?"

"Before we go into that, how'd you do it, Kate?" Tony looks at her with anger flashing through his eyes.

"I didn't. It was Witness Protection. They, uh, switched me out. The girl who was shot had 24 hours left to live due to blood cancer. Ari was getting too friendly with the Hamas, and they found more plans to abduct me. This time, however, he wasn't letting me go. I had two choices: die or pretend to. Ducky didn't actually do the autopsy. It was a mold. I'm so sorry."

"Like hell you are. Do you realize how much pain you have put this team through? Thinking you were dead? Abby basically had a nervous breakdown, Gibbs almost killed himself, Tim was distraught…" Tony's voice breaks off.

"And you, Tony? You miss me at all? Or was standing next to you when you got the plague and almost died in my arms not enough? I was your partner, Tony… Did you miss me?" Her voice chokes.

"Of course I did, Kate. The joking, the teasing, the picking on Probie here. I missed you like hell. I named a fish in my apartment after you." He supplies.

"Oh, I'm so touched. Do all the girls you take home ask why such a manly guy has a girly fish?" Maura teases.

"Not really, don't take girls there. If I do,we aren't talking about my fish." He smirks.

**A/N: There it is! Have fun. Review Please! K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update! Who has seen the Tyson episodes on Castle? Last week's was intense. Hope you enjoy this. Don't own them. Have fun!**

Gibbs clears his throat at the same time the NCIS Director does. The Director looks at Tony and reminds him, "This new predicament will not affect what you've been working on, will it?"

He levels his gaze on her, "No way, Jenny. I will continue what I've been doing at the best of my ability." Gibbs' eyes flash murderously as Tony calls the Director 'Jenny'.

"Which is?" Ziva asks, frustration evident in her voice.

"A covert operation you have not been briefed on, Officer David." The Director says, snappily.

"Can I have a word with you, Jenny?" Tony asks. Gibbs' eyes flash again.

They walk out into the hallway and turn a corner, so Abby can't read their lips. However, they're talking too loud and sound reverberates well here in the precinct. "I have to tell Gibbs. I hate lying to him." That's Tony.

"You can't. He's not sworn in. If he has a problem, he can come to me." That's Jenny.

"But he doesn't knock."

"Neither do you."

"True, but I haven't walked in on a confidential op's meeting. Which he did last week."

"Tony, he doesn't know anything."

"He thinks he does. A while ago, when we were in your office, because I had a question about my assignment, and You-Know-Who, and he walked in on us, he thought he figured it out. He thinks we're, you know…" His voice trails off.

She just laughs. "Tony, if he thought that, you'd be dead. You heard us in the hallway. He's a stupid masochistic male. There is no way he would let me say no to him, then turn around and say yes to you."

"Then why does he want to know the exact nature of my relationship with you?"

"He's trying to figure out the op. I'll discourage it, and make it clear it's just some undercover operations."

"Thank you, he doesn't believe me."

"He shouldn't, you've been lying about everything else."

They begin to walk back, and we all act like we are just chatting. I sit there and reassure Maura. I need to ask her why she never told me, but now's not the time. When they come in, Tony looks around the room suspiciously and, seeing nothing, relaxes.

Maura speaks up, this time to Ziva. Only Ziva and I can hear her. "So, I know you're kind of new. I know you loved Ari, I can see it in your eyes when they talked about him. I want to let you know I'm sorry and that I'm glad that Tony has found another partner who he can lay his life on the line for and that he's happy." I don't know who's more surprised, me or Ziva.

"He's not happy with me. He's happy with the doctor…" Ziva's lip curls as she says this, "that he's currently seeing." The look on her face makes me pity her, even with her tough-as-nails act.

"No, he's not. I can tell by the look on his face he really likes this one. I can tell this one's different. By the way he looks at you, though, he would choose you over her anyday."

"No, he won't." Ziva says somberly.

"Hey, McGee, come over here a second. Abby, you too?" Maura calls over to them.

They exchange confused looks and then come over. "Yeah, what's up?" The bubbly Goth asks.

"Hey, Tim… You and Abby get back together?" She is as nosy as ever.

"Uh, yeah. A week ago." He seems extremely nervous.

"Gibbs okay with you breaking Rule 12? You're still alive?" I think she's kidding, but her face is completely serious.

"Uh, we haven't formally told him yet, but you saw his reaction today. At least I'm alive." He says.

"I used to think that Rule 12 was completely ridiculous and not based on anything. Lately, though, I have a new theory: It was something about Jenny. Since she knows it, though, probably right before her." Abby says.

"Yeah, what's the story between them. There's definitely something there still." I comment.

They all look around, but Gibbs and Jenny are too close to talk about this. "Tell us later. Drinks tonight?" Maura suggests.

Abby shouts across the room to Tony, who's standing way too close to the Director for Gibbs' liking, "Drinks later, you coming?"

He looks down and grabs a phone out of his pocket, types something in, then puts it away. "Uh, sure. I guess."

"Kay."

"Back to work!" Gibbs' voice rings out.

"Yes, sir." Maura jokes under her breath.

"Agent Todd, sorry, Dr. Isles, you may be employed by the Boston PD, but I'm still in charge. Still no 'sir's." He snaps.

"Okay, Frost, and one of your people can come with me to talk to Patty." I say.

"Elf Lord, go." Gibbs orders and Tim turns bright red at this, but follows Frost and I out.

"Elf Lord?" Frost asks, but Tim just shakes his would be something to talk about later, but for now, we have a job to do.

**A/N: Where should it go? What are your thoughts? Let me know in a PM or a review. Thanks. Enjoy your week everyone, K.**


End file.
